


Will you be my American boy?

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, concurso stucky, omg, para un concurso, qué estoy haciendo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky estaba completamente seguro de que el chico bonito, rubio, de grandes gafas y mejillas pecosas era el mismo muchacho de ideas radicales y que siempre tenía opiniones fuertes en el grupo de whatsapp al que Natasha lo metió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my American boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Son las 12:17, hay una fiesta de 15 años atrás de mi casa, tengo sueño, y esto fue lo que salió.
> 
> Perdónenme u_u

Bucky estaba completamente seguro de que el chico bonito, rubio, de grandes gafas y mejillas pecosas era el mismo muchacho de ideas radicales y que siempre tenía opiniones fuertes en el grupo de whatsapp al que Natasha lo metió.

El grupo era de alumnos del mismo grupo en la preparatoria local, y como nadie decía quién era quién –por alguna extraña razón que Bucky desconocía—, él iba a descubrir quién diablos era American Boy, y lo haría hoy.

Para ser honesto, siempre había admirado al chico bonito, rubio, de grandes gafas y mejillas pecosas. Pero no sabía su nombre y el chico nunca hablaba con nadie –aunque estaba seguro de que hablaba con Natasha, porque de otro modo jamás lo habrían añadido al grupo, ella lo administraba—y Bucky era demasiado idiota para hablar con gente que de verdad le gustaba.

Así que su misión era descubrir dos cosas: Primero, si el chico bonito era American Boy y segundo, saber su nombre.

Tony se iba a burlar de él, pero no le importaba. Tony era un baboso de todos modos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bucky se sentó en una mesa por su cuenta, desde donde podía ver al chico bonito pero él no podía verlo, y puso su plan en marcha.

Abrió whatsapp y entró al grupo, buscando el mensaje más reciente de American Boy. Tocó la opción de ‘Enviar mensaje al contacto’ y una nueva ventana se abrió, y Bucky comenzó a teclear.

 **Bucky:** Por qué tan solito?

Lo envió y ¡bingo! Al cabo de un minuto, el chico bonito estaba revisando su teléfono, alzando una ceja y comenzando a teclear, y al cabo de un minuto, él recibió una respuesta. Misión cumplida, definitivamente era él.

Steve estaba comiendo tranquilamente su barra nutritiva cuando recibió un extraño mensaje, arqueó una ceja. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de que Bucky –sólo el chico más popular de toda la escuela, gracias—tuviera algún interés en él o supiera que existía, pero decidió responder de todos modos.

 **American Boy:** Cómo sabes que estoy solito? O.o

 **Bucky:** Porque te he estado viendo desde hace mucho.

 **American Boy:** Ah... Ok.

 **Bucky:** La verdad es que quería confirmar una teoría. Y ahora que la he confirmado, ya puedo estar en paz.

 **American Boy:** Qué teoría? Si se puede saber?

 **Bucky:** Si eras quien creía que eras. Tenía razón.

 **Bucky:** Cómo te llamas? Chico bonito no suena a un buen nombre.

Steve se puso de mil colores con ese mensaje, desde su sitio, Bucky lo vio ruborizarse y lo contó como una victoria.

 **American Boy:** Así que soy bonito? Me llamo Steve Rogers, no sabía que pensabas eso de mi.

 **Bucky:** Y por qué no?

Bucky guardó su número como Steve y decidió añadir un corazón para hacer más adorable el asunto.

 **Steve:** Porque no pensé que alguien tan popular supiera siquiera que existo.

 **Bucky:** Claro que si! Eres bonito. La verdad es que me gustas mucho.

Bucky casi se echa a reír al ver la cara de Steve, el chico rubio se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que quitarse las gruesas gafas y limpiar el sudor de estas. Estaba nervioso. Pero luego sonrió maliciosamente y Bucky tuvo algo de miedo.

 **Steve:** Y por qué no sales de tu escondite y vienes a decírmelo personalmente?

Bucky estuvo a punto de huir y no responder, pero se armó de valor y salió de su escondite, del otro lado del comedor y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron largo rato, hasta que Steve tuvo que sacar su inhalador y usarlo.

Bucky lo invitó al cine.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, mil disculpas, esto es un asco uwu


End file.
